


Meeting The In-Laws

by Pinestar



Series: Möbius 2020 Au [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adopted Sonic the Hedgehog, Awkward, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Maddie doesn't really do anything, Married Couple, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, she's just kinda there, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Shadow meets Sonic's parents.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Möbius 2020 Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. Arriving

On the seventeenth of July, Shadow proposed to Sonic. One year later, and they were married on the sixteenth of July. It was a small wedding, high up on Angel Island, with their inner circle being the only attending. 

The next morning, Sonic opened a ring portal and dragged his tired husband through. The whole time of planning the wedding, Sonic insisted on going to Earth the morning after, but never said why. And Shadow never really asked why. But now, exhausted and confused, Shadow really regretted not pushing harder.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and it was _hot_. If Shadow had to guess, they were in the Northern Hemisphere. However, the dark hedgehog had only just woken up from spending most of the night unable to sleep, it was suddenly the afternoon and it was suddenly hot. Needless to say, it took all his effort to not collapse on his hyperactive husband. 

Sonic, his ray of sunshine, (dear god, how was he so _bubbly?_ ), dragged him through relatively empty streets. Had Shadow been more awake, he would definitely have been more worried about the _humans_ walking around them. However, the agent was half convinced this was a fever dream, and the other half was too tired to give a shit. 

He stumbled up stairs before leaning against a wall. Huh, when did that wall get there? A sharp ringing pierced through his hazy mind, and he blinked blearily. “You can sleep soon, I promise Shads.” Sonic's soft voice pulled the haze back over his mind and Shadow nodded slowly. Footsteps and a door swinging open were barely noticed. Shocked gasps and fast, excited words failed to grasp his attention. What _didn't_ fail to get his attention was a loud shriek that sounded distinctly like _Sonic_.

A sudden rush of adrenaline made Shadow push himself away from the wall, his half alert eyes falling on a rather peculiar scene. His husband was not, as he had thought, in distress. Instead, a golden dog was licking him. 

Okay, so _that's_ most definitely not okay. Back off. But when Shadow stepped forward to push the strange Mobian away (if Shadow was more awake, he'd remember he was on Earth, not Möbius), he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, his head swimming. Note to self, don't stay awake for almost ninety six hours. 

Gloved hands swept over his body, gently curling under his armpits and hauling him to his shaky feet. Shadow lent heavily on Sonic as he was directed through a hall and up stairs. A thump, and he was carefully maneuvered up a ladder. He was then gently lowered onto a small bed, that, despite the thin layer of dust, smelt strongly of Sonic. 

Soft lips gently kissed the top of his head and dainty fingers gently stroked his ears. In turn, his own lips twitched up. The ministrations continued until well after the dark hedgehog fell asleep, and before Sonic left, he planted a soft kiss on Shadow’s lips.

………………

Sonic's comforting scent was what Shadow woke up to. A smile spread across his muzzle, while his eyes remained closed. The dark hedgehog snuggled into the blankets that smelt of his husband, memories of the day before playing in his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to see an unfamiliar room. 

Jolting up, panic filled Shadow, panic that was quickly quashed by the sound of Sonic's laughter coming closer. In the corner, a trap door opened and the dark hedgehog tensed. A head of blue quills popped up, green eyes sparkling. The rest of Sonic quickly followed, and the blue hedgehog skipped over, hopping onto the small bed beside Shadow.

“Evening sleeping beauty! Have a good nap?” Sonic chirped, swinging his dangling legs. Shadow nodded and opened his mouth to answer, only for voices below to disturb him. 

He flushed before asking, “Umm, love? Where are we?” Shadow groaned in embarrassment while Sonic cackled. Once he calmed down and caught his breath, the blue hedgehog hugged his husband.

“Gee, you're the _Ultimate_ listener, aren't you? We're on Earth silly!” Shadow grumbled in mock anger before the rest of the answer was processed. His eyes widened and he tugged Sonic away from where he was happily snuggling into his shoulder. 

“We're where?!” he cried frantically. Sonic blinked, confused at the dark hedgehog's sudden panic.

“Uh… we're on Earth?” The blue hedgehog’s eyes widened, realisation washing over him. “Ohh, nonono, it's not like that, _not at all!_ ” Sonic ran soothing hands up and down the muscled arms, massaging the hands holding him in place. “These humans won't hurt us.” 

“Are you sure?” Shadow asked in trepidation. 

“ _Deathly._ ” Pressing a comforting kiss to Shadow’s cheek, he continued. “I lived with them for most of my life. Granted, they only knew I existed for five of the fifteen years I lived with them, and for two of those years I was going back and forth between Earth and Möbius, but still.” 

Sonic's words soothed his husband, who loosened his grip on the hedgehog’s peach furred arms. Shadow’s thumbs made circles on the flesh he had tightly gripped, a silent apology for any pain. The dark hedgehog shakily sighed, tension beginning to melt under the soft ministrations made by gloved fingers. Sonic pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Shadow gently cupped his lover's cheek, thumb sweeping under emerald eyes hidden by blue lids. The dark hedgehog swept his tongue across the plush lips meshed with his own. Once the lips parted, his tongue swooped in, mapping out every crevice before settling down and idly rubbing against Sonic's tongue.

Breaking apart for air, they panted quietly. Shadow’s heart swelled with love for the hedgehog in front of him. Sonic pecked Shadow's cheek, before standing, pulling Shadow with him. 

“C’mon, you gotta meet my parents!” he said, skipping as he dragged his husband to the still open trap door.   
Shadow laughed along with his giggling lover as they struggled to safely get down the ladder due to Sonic's reluctance to release his hand. 

“Wait, your _parents?!_ ”

“…heh.”


	2. Meeting

“-and this is Shadow. My husband.” Tense silence filled the air as a tall, blonde human stared down at the dark hedgehog who had an arm around his son’s waist. When Sonic had called saying he had someone to introduce to them, Tom had _not_ expected the person to be married to his baby. 

Wait…  
“Husband?! You got married and _didn't_ tell me-” a sharp glare from Maddie made him amend his sentence. “-us! I meant us.” 

The dark skinned woman nodded her head before thrusting out a hand to Shadow. Shadow tentatively took it with the hand that wasn't preoccupied tracing shapes on Sonic's thigh. 

“Nice to meet you Shadow. And Tom, you know why we couldn't attend the ceremony.” she said, shaking the small hand gently. Leaning closer, Maddie whispered into the twitching black ear. “Might wanna move your hand to the right and up.” Flushing, Shadow complied, moving his hand away from where it had slowly been travelling towards Sonic's crotch. 

The blue hedgehog gave his husband a side glance before clearing his throat loudly. Once all eyes were on him, he squirmed slightly from the attention. He'd never really gotten used to being seen. “Ohhhkay, I'm just gonna go give Shadow the grand tour, seein’ as though he wasn't fully awake when we got here…” 

A sharp elbow nudge made Tom shut his mouth, effectively stopping any protests he was going to say. With a dazzling smile, Maddie scratched behind Sonic's ear. “Have fun you two. Try not to cause any trouble.” The last sentence was accompanied by a look at Sonic.

Sonic gasped in exaggerated offence, a hand coming up to his mouth. “How _dare_ you! Shads, can you believe her? Thinking _I_ would get into trouble!” he exclaimed, pressing himself against Shadow. 

The agent leveled a flat stare at his beloved. “You once blew up a microwave.” 

“Not my fault!” was immediately shot back.

The couple made their way to the door, bickering the whole way. Maddie turned her attention from the adorable sight to her own husband. Who had his arms crossed, face in a pout and was quietly grumbling. All in all, he looked like a child who had been told that lollipops weren't being brought. Maddie rolled her eyes.

………………

When Sonic and Shadow came back, they were giggling, rather disheveled and their hands rapidly disappearing and reappearing. Taking that and how they seemed to be trying to sneak to Sonic's room, well, it was remarkably easy for Tom to read the situation. So he very smoothly slid in to defuse it.

“Where have you been?” 

“Your memory failing you, old man?” Sonic said snarkily, “Told ya I'd be givin’ Shads the grand tour.” 

Clearing his throat, Shadow stepped towards Tom. “I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Shadow, it's a pleasure to meet you mister Wachowski.” the dark hedgehog said, extending his hand. 

The blonde human took it, shaking it firmly. “Pleasures all mine. Sonic?” 

“Yes?”

“Can you give me and Shadow a moment?” 

Biting his lip, Sonic was reluctant to leave. A conversation too fast for Tom to hear and a quick kiss on the cheek was all it took to convince Sonic to leave.

“It'll be fine love.” “I know, I just, I love you.” were the hushed whispers the human could just hear. One chaste kiss was shared before Sonic walked off, presumably to look for Maddie. Shadow watched him until he disappeared. 

“What is it you-”

“What do you want with my son?” 

Shadow blinked dumbly, “I'm sorry, what?” 

Tom sighed. “What do you want with my son?” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“We've been together for almost six years, and you think I have bad intentions?” Shadow mirthfully asked, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Do you?”

“No,” the dark hedgehog sobered up, “All I want from him is his happiness and love.” A short pause and the two burst into laughter. 

“Tha-that's so cheesy!” Tom exclaimed amidst cackles. Shadow nodded, his face red from lack of air and embarrassment. “If you can say something _so cheesy_ about _Sonic_ while keeping a straight face, you, _hahaha_ deserve a chance!” Straightening his face, Tom glared down at Shadow. “But if you hurt my boy-”

“You'll hurt me?” Shadow finished, quirking his lips up. “You're not the first to threaten me. Heck, even my own team did!” Sighing, the dark hedgehog shifted, “I'd never hurt him. I love him more than life itself, and if I had to choose between my life or his, I’d choose his.” he proclaimed earnestly. 

The blonde human nodded, taking Shadow’s hand to shake it again. “I trust you. But _don't_ break that trust, got it?” warned Tom. 

“Affirmative Sheriff Wachowski.” Tom lightly nudged the hedgehog in the direction Sonic had wandered off. 

“Good. Now go tell Sonic that you're still alive.” As Shadow walked off down the hall, Tom called out to him again. “Don't tell Sonic I threatened you!” 

Shadow chuckled evilly; he and Sonic had sworn that the only secrets they kept from each other would be surprises. This was not a surprise. 

At a loss as to where Sonic went, the dark hedgehog debated whether or not to try to find Sonic's bedroom. A sudden force tackled him to the ground, wet slobber being applied to his back by a warm long tongue. Shadow flailed, desperately trying to get the creature off. 

“Ozzie, down! Down boy!” The creature complied, leaving Shadow with one last lick before running off. The frazzled dark hedgehog could feel wet slobber on his skin and matting his fur. His fur stuck up in all directions and saliva slowly oozed down his body as he stood. 

Snorting, Sonic's eyes slowly trailed up and down Shadow’s body, taking in his usually stoic lover's ruffled form. “Eww, that's disgusting!” complained Shadow.  
Beckoning for the other to follow him, Sonic opened the door nearest to them. Shadow shuffled through the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

“I know,” said the blue hedgehog as he shoved a face washer under the tap. “So, what did Dad want to talk to you about?”

“He threatened me,” Shadow shrugged, “Said he’d hurt me if I messed with you.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sonic clicked his tongue, beginning to carefully scrub the dog slobber from Shadow’s fur. “Figured as much. At least with him, he won't fulfill his threats, unlike my friends.” The dark hedgehog laughed. 

“As if they could hurt me. The only ones who have the semblance of being able to is the guardian and maybe the fox boy.” he gloated. 

Sonic grinned wickedly, showing his sharp little canines. “Oh, I wasn't talking about my Mobian friends. Oh no, _these_ friends have _much_ more of a chance.” 

Sensing his husband's sudden discomfort, Sonic quickly swooped in for damage control. “But they won't try if you don't give them a reason, and I know you'd never hurt me.” he cooed, “I trust you with my life.”

“Thanks. That, uh, means a lot to me love.” Shadow smiled, going in to peck Sonic's lips. A single finger on his mouth stopped him. 

“Nuh-uh, you're still gross.” Shadow pouted, but Sonic didn't weaken his resolve. “So, Dad threatened you. Deets.” Shadow chuckled, yelping at a particularly hard scrub. 

“He started by asking about-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au is now a series with a Discord server.  
> Check out the server here: https://discord.gg/crWRpawNFR
> 
> The code shouldn't expire, if it does, please tell me
> 
>  **EDIT:**  
>  Until I can regain access of my discord account, I will not be present on the server. As such, subscribing to the series is the only way to receive updates via emails. Sorry if this inconveniences you. If I am unable to gain access to my account, I will create a new server and replace the link. Happy 2021
> 
>  **EDIT:**  
>  I regained access of my discord account. However, I am planning of morphing it into an account for all my stories. This au will have its own chat channel.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an au where the ARK incident happened over Möbius, not Earth. The basic overview is that Dr Gerald Robotnik found a Chaos Emerald, and realised that they can be used for large scale teleportation. The USA government didn't approve of the ARK Project, and as it was the only hope in helping Maria, Dr Gerald had the project moved, and it ended up in the orbit of Möbius. GUN is a private militia that claim to protect all the people of Möbius. GUN attacked the ARK because it had suddenly appeared and they didn't know what it was.


End file.
